Love's Gravity
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: The gods hath smiled upon a girl who's bloody and death filled world causes her own death and whos gods smile upon the Barlog slayer to be forever happy. Or is it to be the forever tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Death is an eventuality, a new beginning for all of us. Death is to have no worries, no pain and no

qualms about the world.

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be everything and nothing all at once? To know that even

though there will be an end to our lives, we still keep on going?

That is how my story begins. I was alive once, I was a normal 19 year old girl living in the 21st

century. I had my friends, my family, things I loved to do, my favourite music to listen to and then one

day, it was all ripped away from me.

I died and though it was sudden, it wasn't completely unexpected. It wasn't like I didn't see it coming.

Everything happened just like they tell you it does in the movies; in slow motion with your life flashing

before your eyes frame by frame and what should have taken mere seconds seemed to stretch on

forever.

When I was pushed onto the tracks of an oncoming train that fateful day, my last thoughts weren't for

my family or my friends. The only thing I could think about was...I'd never even been with a man.


	2. Chapter 2

When I became whole again, it was a very lost feeling. Like I no longer knew the meaning of my existence. Like now, I had to search for my purpose all over again.

When I opened my eyes, I found that I had my old body back. Now it wasn't like all my scars disappeared and I was magically beautiful. I was just the same, scars and all except for the injuries I had before I died. I had my typical armor or at least our idea of armor on. You see, before I died, I was a part of a secret war. A very bloody one at that.

When I made sure I was okay and alone I checked out my surroundings. There were woods to my left, not too thick but not too thin. 'Good' I thought. 'Just in case I need to hide if I'm ambushed'.

I looked to my right. The sun was pretty high in the sky and there was a clean looking stream. I licked my lips, I was thirsty but back home you didn't drink water you found.

I shook my head, this wasn't home and I was sure I wasn't even in my own world.

I sighed and knelt by the stream and cupped my hands. The years of training and fighting at Kung Fu had toughened my dark skinned hands. They may have once been soft and supple, like a princess waiting on her knight and shining armor but they sure as hell weren't now.

I drank my fill and wiped my mouth and then I looked at my reflection in the water once the ripples had stopped. At first glance all you could see was a non-descriptive kid in a blue hoody, which had seen better days. There was dried blood, some of it mine, some of it the blood of others. It seemed to practically swallow my whole body, along with my layers of hidden armor.

I was in the process of pulling my hood off to inspect my hair when I found the tip of an arrow touching my back. I slowly put my hands up as I silently cursed myself. My knife (Kin-Fay) was strapped to my leg and I was sure by the time I pulled it out I'd be dead.

A voice commanded for me to stand up and turn around slowly, less I meet an arrow straight to the heart. I did as asked and when I turned around I was faced with 5 strange men, in strange clothing, with various weapons directed at me.

"State your name and business."

I bit my lip before replying," My name is Andrea Wilcox; I'm from Kung Fu High. My family is the Waves and if you don't get those weapons out my face I will be forced to break body parts." She was getting ** scared and she didn't like the feeling of being trapped.

One guy, one with long golden hair and tall as ** was glaring at me like I stole his candy or something." Look at her, she's suspicious. I say lock her up in the dungeon for Lord Elrond to deal with."

Another one answered the one with dark hair and permeates frowny eyebrows. The one with the arrow in my face says "No, she's not with the evil that plagues the land." He puts his weapon away." Come with me and do not try to be treacherous for I will not be lenient when we catch you."

I debated rather or not to do as he said but I've already died once, who's to say it can't happen again. I shrugged and followed, but I didn't let my guard down around these strange men. I mean seriously, just because they acted noble or were some sort of elf doesn't mean I should trust them right off the bat.

"So, where am I, where are you taking me and what are your names? I'd really prefer to know the names of my captors." She figured that at this point she really couldn't stand to lose anything. She had no home, no place she really belonged to anymore.

The one that was brooding something fierce answered, "I am Glorfindel and those two are, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. As for where we're taking you, you will see soon."

Legolas interrupted him, "You shouldn't be so mean to her. She hasn't really done anything to make one suspicious of her, so to punish her by such rude behavior is most unbecoming of one such as you." He raised a perfect blondish brow at him.

Glorfindel huffed thinking Prince Legolas was crazy to think she was harmless. And he was right, she wasn't. She had killed before and wounded many in her silent but deadly battles at Kung Fu High. That was the life; you either beat or get beaten. There was no medium.

After that, the walk was silent, each person in their own thoughts until she heard rushing water and saw a bright light that seemed to make everything glow. The trees looked so vibrant and colorful that she couldn't possibly think they were real. The stone walls that made up Rivendell gave off a heavenly feeling. "This is Rivendell, come with me for I have much to speak with you about." Lord Elrond motioned for me to follow him and that I did. Once inside his office he asked me the one question I hoped he wouldn't ask. "Tell me, why do you have the aura of death around you? And how is it that you have come to this world?"

I closed my eyes to think of whether or not if I should tell him the truth? I finally decide to tell him, feeling that he could be very helpful in the future. "I don't know how I got here but I can probably tell you why I do have a cloud of death around me. If I had to make any sort of guess it would be, because I died. I died in my world, a much violent death; and also because I have killed and injured many others in the silent war. "

"What is this war you were a part of? And what was your part?" he asked. She sighed and sat down with a huff. "Look, before I tell you this. I want you to know that where I am from you do not have a choice." She looked up to see him nod in agreement.

She continued, "When you are of a certain age and place in education you go to a high school. But unlike normal places of learning, this place was a place of violence. Sure it put off the illusion long enough to fool the outside but once you're in, there are only three ways to leave. You either moved far away from it, which I might add is more than most of us could afford, you either got killed in battle or taught a lesson, or you decide to accept it and become a part of it." She looked out the window.

"When you first arrive you are beaten. Nothing is as worst as the first. It is a sort of baptism into the life; then after you are tested, time and time again your first year. Your family chooses you. Most of the time it's based on skill or the fact that an older sibling has already been chosen. You learn the way things are done. There is no choice, you must fight. So instead you pick your battles smartly. For example, if you're weak on your left side you pick a fight with someone who favors attacking the right."

She frowned, "Now you're probably wondering about the authorities by now. Will they didn't care, the leader and starter of this war only did it for two things: power and money. He was very good at dealing illegal things to people and flaunting his power."

"And I'll tell you another thing, loyalty was valued very greatly. So anyway, my family was at the center of the war and I got surrounded by another opposing family and they killed me. Not without a fight though, I'm sure I busted up that guy's arm pretty badly." She chuckled darkly," I'm sure you weren't expecting that, my life. But despite all that I don't regret what I did. It has made me the person you see now. Now my question to you is, what are you planning on doing with me? I'm not really a threat and I really don't want to fight anytime soon."

Lord Elrond thought for a long moment before standing up. "You will be able to stay here. If anyone asks you are from a very far and distant land, and that you are my guest. Glorfindel will show you to where you will be staying and will be your friend. Also, your new job is to train my soldiers. I am curious as to how you fight."

I like that I am staying in this place that was more like a distance dream but now is my new reality. Had I know I would end up in this place after death, I might have actually killed myself sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who review and gave good advise on how to tackle this fan-fiction of mine. Which leads me to another thing. Please, if anyone is interested in being a BETA for this it will be most helpful. I just need a person who wouldn't mind hounding and/or threatening me to type chapters and look for grammar or spelling mistakes. And offer ideas on how to make it even better. READ AND REVIEW. I do not own LORD of the Rings. I am just borrowing the characters and I retain no profit for the usage of said characters. …

..Mini Rant...First of all if you don't like this fic or how I write just do your self a favor and don't read. I mean if you hate it don't tell me to take it down like I owe you something. Also, you think telling me its bad will help, that's not helping, that's only proving to piss me the fuck off. Now...Enjoy

Andrea groaned as she was woken up by someone shaking her awake. She groaned again and

rolled over, "Five more minutes Antonio!". The elf that was waking her up spoke softly. "Please, Lady

Andrea. You must wake, it is the morrow and thy breakfast will become cold." At the mention of

break-feast her stomach growled, she didn't eat dinner last night because she had been too tired and too

sore to move after the impromptu training she just had to beg Haldir and Gorfindel to do. She rolled

back over before rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She looked at the she-elf in front of her. She had long

straight golden hair which she left floating freely around her. Her eyes a pale blue both young and old

wisdom could be found underneath. She wore a green dress with forest green details.

"So who are you? My name's Andrea." She mumbled through a yawn. The she-elf smiled,

"Lady Andrea, my name is Allonae and it is my pleasure to meet you. Lord Elrond has assigned me to

be your companion until you are situated with living here." She did a curtsy and went to the closet of

clothes. "I am sure we have something that will fit you quite well. At least until we go to the dress

makers." She pulled out a dark blue dress.

"Uhhh, no I'm not wearing any dresses. I like my sweats and hoody. I can fight in them. I can't

fight in a dress." Alonae smiled, "I had figured as much, that is why it has slits and you wear these

under it" She pulled out a pair of white tights.

(After Break-feast)

'Alright, time to explore' I thought as I wondered the many hall ways. I opened a random door,

most were really boring inside. There were full of dusty old books and paper: a few were a bit cool

though, they were filled with old weapons from past wars and stuff. Those I stayed in for a while before

moving on. Then I got to a room that was eerily quiet and there was an alter, statue thing with pieces of

broken sword on it. "Whoa.." My voice echoing along the walls. When I look at this statue it makes me

want to..i don't know...show some type of respect which is weird because its just a statue thing and not

a real person.

"You know, usually it takes visitors a lot longer to find this place." I turned around to see Lord

Elrond standing behind me. "How in the hell?!...Oh right...Goddamn elf abilities." I mumbled to

myself. He chuckled, "Lady Andrea, how are you this morn? Did you find your room to your liking?"

I bowed, something my Karate teacher taught me was to respect those that deserve the respect.

"Yes, actually it was perfect. Ummm, I have a question though...Would it be okay if...i could start

training soon? I mean I know you said you'd think about letting me, since women weren't normally

allowed to be warriors but I'm strong and I'll just bother you about it until you get bored of me." She

smirked.

It didn't look like he was smirking but he raised a perfect eyebrow higher than I've seen a person

do. "I do not know if you are aware but the Elves are know for their infinite patience. But you do have

a point and I for one would feel comfortable with battle techniques that the enemy has no knowledge

of." Lord Elrond seemed very serious when saying this. This war that they were doing was serious,

very serious. "If you don't mind me asking...Elrond, what is this war about. I get it that it has two sides

and one side is good and everything but what are you guys fighting about?"

It was then that he toke me into his study in which he told me of the history of the one ring and

how it came to being. Most of the elves may not have trusted me yet but he seemed to know that I

meant no harm. This war was some scary shit and he even gave me first hand account, seeing as he was

there. "So let me get this straight, now he's back looking for this powerful ring and if he gets it back we

all die a horrible death at the hands of evil demon creatures? Okay, easy right? Surely, you guys know

where it is?..." He didn't answer me." Okay I'll take that as a no. Okay, well...it's been my experience

that things like that are find in the most unlikely of places." She pouted and thought, " What is the most

unlikely place to be touched by evil first? What place is most isolate?" I asked.

After a few moments Lord Elrond was looking at a few maps and explaining the many peoples

that live there. After a few places he got to a last resort."Lady Andrea, how about this place? It is very

oblivious to the outside workings. The hobbits. They are half-ling creatures who are very jovial and

normally good-natured." She perked up. "That's it! It must be in the...what did you call it? Oh yeah the

Shire!"She figured that would absolutely be the last place to find this ring. She was of course banking

on the fact that this was a fairy-tail or like a Disney movie.

"That would be a good hunch Lady Andrea and as we have no knowledge of the Ring's

whereabouts it would be a good place to start. I will send a good friend there to scout in out." I started

to leave then asked." Who is this friend of yours?" I asked curious. "He is known as Gandalf he Grey."


End file.
